Malefor attacks Gargoy/Yuna, Spyro and Cynder vs Malefor
Here is how Malefor attacks Gargoy and Yuna, Spyro and Cynder vs Malefor goes in Yuna and the Battle of the Ten Armies. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation Pictures logo, 20th Century Fox logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Hit Entertainment logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Kids logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Cartoon Network logo, Touchstone Pictures logo, Reel FX Animation Studios logo, Nest Family Entertainment logo, Lionsgate Home Entertainment logo, New Line Cinema logo, Sony Pictures Animation logo and Warner Bros logo) (Main Titles shows Yuna and the Battle of the Ten Armies) Human Twilight Sparkle: Princess Twilight, Look! Twilight Sparkle: It's Malefor! Malefor: (breaths fire) SpongeBob SquarePants: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Thomas: We have to get out of here! Meanwhile, In Orionis. Optimus Primal: It no use! Malefor is going to wipe out all in Gargoy. Golden Queen: Only a fool would be brave enough to put a stop to that monster. Princess Yuna: I'll do it. Goliath: No, Yuna. It's too dangerous! Elisa Maza: You'll get yourself killed! Princess Yuna: It's my fault Malefor is going to kill everyone on sight! Please, Goliath. I have to do this! Goliath: (sighs) Alright, Princess Yuna. Do as you must. Spyro: We're with you, Yuna. Cynder and I fought Malefor before. Cynder: We've defeated him once, We can do it again. Prince Edmond: So, What's your plan? Princess Yuna: Spyro, Cynder, You two keep Malefor busy while I cast my spell to banish Malefor to Tartarus. Cynder: Let's do it! Hudson: Good luck, Lass. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Hudson. Goliath: Be careful, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I will, Goliath. Sunbeam: You heard the night princess. Thunder Spectrum: Let's cheer on Yuna, Spyro and Cynder. Back at Gargoy. John Smith: We have to get everyone out of here! Cassim: Everyone! Get into the boats! Angela: That's everyone! Soon, John saw Yuna, Spyro and Cynder heading this way. John Smith: Look! It's Yuna! Dusty Crophopper: And Spyro and Cynder are with her! Broadway: Let's hope they'll stop Malefor for good! Lexington: My thoughts exactly, Broadway! Brooklyn: Come on, We have to protect all women and children! Princess Yuna: It's over, Malefor! Malefor: Do you really think you're a match against me! Cynder: That's right. Malefor: You can not defeat me! I am Eternal! (used his power trying to blast Spyro and Cyner. But they forced it back at him and fell to the ground) What is this!? Princess Yuna: It's time you go back to Tartarus, Malefor! (used her magic and created a portal) Malefor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (was send to Tartarus) Princess Yuna: It's done. Then, Everyone cheered at Yuna. Princess Luna: Well done, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. Dusty Crophopper: Yuna, Come here. I'd like you to meet someone. Sebeena: (embraces Yuna) Princess Yuna: Aw, She's so cute. Ishani: Her name is Sebeena. Airazor: She's just like you, Ishani. Ishani: Thank you, Airazor. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225